As more and more subscribers and devices load networks, there is an increased demand for more coverage, spectral efficiency, and/or peak throughput. Technology such as long term evolution (LTE), LTE-Advanced, and permutations thereof have attempted to address such needs. For example, LTE-Advanced provides 8×8 multiple-input-multiple output (MIMO) operation in downlink connections and 4×4 MIMO in uplink connections. However, supporting such technology in mobile devices (e.g. user equipment (UE), etc.) may be complicated by mobile device size, the need to accommodate other componentry such as large displays, preferred industrial designs (IDs), etc.